


Amante

by Drakonov



Series: In memóriam [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Memories, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Lit.: «Que ama».





	Amante

Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido y su respiración había sido profunda, jamás olvidaría esa sensación. Sus sentidos se esforzaron por capturar el mundo por última vez; una voz gritando su nombre, el aire llenando sus pulmones, rozando su piel, incluso el negro era un color intenso antes de ver la verdadera oscuridad.

Había escuchado hablar de aquello, había leído en algún momento por curiosidad; ver la vida pasar antes de morir. También sucedían alucinaciones, visiones, apariciones y otros sucesos paranormales. Cuestionándose, se pregunta si no lo hubiera preferido; una divinidad idealizada llevándole a morir en vez de toda su vida.

No lo hubiera preferido, determina, mientras ve el torii en la distancia y una figura al otro lado. Camina con parsimonia.

Recordó el inicio de su vida, un pasado cuyo fantasma resonaba en el presente en forma de venganza. No era agradable. No era eludible. Todo acabó, y todo comenzó, cuando comprendió qué hacía, y para quién; cómo utilizaban sus capacidades, cómo no se daba cuenta. Peor aún; una venda en los ojos más cómoda que la realidad sucesa.

Y sin embargo, no vio aquello; recuerda recordarlo, no más. No. Sí, sin embargo, personas. Amigos. _Familia_. La confianza, sedativo natural, siempre fue tan escasa e intensa como lo fue su vida. Siendo una persona desconfiada —no, jamás después de vivir una mentira por tanto tiempo—, la ironía eran sus dotes de falsarias sonrisas con sus falsadas confianzas, que le conducirían al anhelo de aquello que jamás tendría como verdadero.

Amó con desmesura, y lo demostró con pasión. Nótese el eufemismo. Era su catarsis, la leña de su fuego que alimentaba por temor al frío. Gritaba una cercanía que nadie le podría otorgar, y aunque muchos anónimos contaba por decenas, solo un puñado saciaron suficiente.

Sedujo a innumerables, mujeres y hombres; amó a ese puñado, nadie lo hizo de vuelta. Solo una persona de su pasado, que permanecía en el presente, y que jamás podría volver a ver. Nunca podría repetirle la realidad de una necesidad imperiosa, nunca volvería a abrazarse a su espalda y esconder la cara en su pelo. Nunca tranquilizaría sus miedos, ahora que no tiene. Amó tanto.

Pepper y su obstinación sentida. Miraba con expectación, dominaba con palabras y se impresionaba con simples acciones. En ocasiones difícil de complacer, en otras tan simple como una afirmación monosilábica. No supo cómo consiguió aquello, Pepper tampoco estaría segura de poder recordarlo; todo fue subyacente, lento, hasta que estalló y se volvió difuso y emocionante.

Después llegaron los Vengadores. Primero recordó a Steve y su necesidad de dejarse llevar. Largos besos, aprovechados hasta el final, que nunca deseaba terminar; lentos movimientos cuyo control perdía a más y más avanzaba. Le conquistó sin querer, con un falso coqueteo a modo de incomodidad para burlarse de él, que derivó en una relación de amantes, alargada hasta el final. Su primer aspecto de serio y a la vez de inocente, y la consiguiente sorpresa —no tanto— de cómo el Capitán, supuesto obstinado, resultó ser complaciente si bien dominante. Su necesidad tiraba su fachada, clamante pero no exigente.

Thor y su vanidad justificada. Caricias cuidadosas, con temor a hacer daño, en una energía ilimitada. No tuvo que seducirle, no con las formas asgardianas de celebrar batallas, ni con las actividades recreativas de la misma índole. Su aspecto imponente, que siempre portaba, no era mayor que su atención por resguardar a aquellos que eran inferiores. Porque así era; pocos podrían superar el poder de Thor, sus capacidades, de guerrero y de líder. Lo supo bien.

Otro recuerdo, uno solo, era Loki. Loki y su arrogancia comedida. Sagaces, demandantes y conquistadores movimientos, tomando más y más, buscando causar impresión en todo momento. Lo consiguió, no obstante. En esa ocasión fue él el conquistador, porque era Loki y porque tenía esa capacidad de atracción. Podía haberse negado —los modales asgardianos seguían siendo los mismos—, pero no lo hizo y nunca se arrepintió. Soberbio, reclamante, todo lo quería y todo lo tomaba; fue un encuentro fiero, a su vez elegante, como era él. Acaparador, tentativo, agotador. Sí, fue agotador. Algo que jamás quitaría lo espectacular.

De regreso a la Tierra, recordaba a Bruce y su reticencia preventiva. Al borde del desespero, pausado por sí mismo; aceleraba y desaceleraba, como un limitador de velocidad que no evitó que, lo que comenzó como una amistad… En realidad, nunca llegaron a nada, Bruce se negaba en rotundo. Le empujaba al límite, lo intentó suficientes veces, pero ambos se rindieron y después de la batalla de Sokovia, después de que él regresara de su viaje por el espacio, nada volvió a suceder. Fue, sin embargo, un buen amigo, y al que siempre recordaría como tal.

Y otro gran amigo, Clint. Clint y su torpeza humorística. Provocaciones sutiles e inoportunas, besos y toques furtivos, creativo si en lugares cerrados. Hubiera dado igual recordar algún momento teniéndole entre las piernas que en un día cualquiera en una actividad superflua. Quién conquistó a quién, no lo sabía con certeza. Siempre riendo, daba lo justo y tomaba lo justo; se dejaba llevar o llevaba él, no importaba, se adaptaba a todo. A espaldas de su mujer, cuando supo que tenía, nunca importó.

Después llegó más gente. Wanda y su tenaz demostración. Pacientes esperas, pausado hacer, disfrutaba el momento dejándose llevar, sin perder el control, llegando un segundo a la cima y después volviendo a la Tierra. Le impresionaba su poder, su determinación en aprender a controlarlo, la admiraba y esperaba mucho más de lo que ella misma hacía.  Se acercó a ella por curiosidad, la curiosidad la atrajo a ella a sí; siguió con una frase, ella con otra y así se sucedió.

También Sam y su tranquilidad imperturbable. Sencillo, directo, primero palabras después cumplidas, que le daban aquello que él le ofrecía, nada menos ni nada más. Él hizo un comentario, le respondió con una pregunta; afirmación, y acción. Sin embargo, su impulso nunca superaba su razón, y aun así, se dejaba llevar. Se sorprendía con poco, y era fácil de complacer. Fiel aliado, Steve le contó alguna vez lo que pensaba otorgarle, que respondió con una reafirmación aseverativa.

Recordaba, con cierto orgullo, al rey T’Challa y su determinación y respeto. Solemne y respetuoso, sutil en sus atracciones, y directo suficiente para acabar en costosas sábanas que jamás creyó que tocaría más de una vez. Tuvo un impulso, un abrupto comentario que en público hubiera estado demasiado fuera de lugar, en privado, razón de su resultado. Era un hombre decidido, conocedor de sus capacidades pero que no subestimaba las impropias; aparentaba una seriedad mentida, incapaz de tenerse por tan noble como era, que si bien la soberbia de Loki le había atraído, la humildad de T’Challa había sido la misma razón.

Mucho más adelante, apareció Carol y su indómita determinación. Tomadora, besaba con profundidad y se aferraba con prudencia, consciente de todo detalle. Quizá fue la soledad, después del chasquido; la impresión de conocerla, y que ella no tuviera reparos. Una mujer con seriedad momentánea, rota en confianza; con cierto orgullo, vano en la demostración de la realidad.

Pero de todas las personas que podía haber conquistado, aquella que parecía la más sencilla de conseguir, resultó ser la única que nunca le atrajo. Oh, Tony.

 

— ¿Natasha? —Escucha.

Natasha deja sus cavilaciones, sacudiendo su cabeza y recuerdos, y se da la vuelta. Los ojos de Tony denotan duda, sorpresa. Miedo.

—Natasha —repite, con esperanza.

Ella sonríe de vuelta, pero con precaución. Tony camina lentamente hacia ella, mira su brazo, siente que está en un sueño; nada duele ni nada comprende. Por su parte, Natasha sí lo hace. Lo comprende todo. Ya lo ha visto todo.

— ¿Lo has hecho? —Natasha conoce la respuesta; su leve satisfacción orgullosa le delata.

Tony asiente, murmurando un «sí» dolido. —Lo hemos conseguido, Nat —sonríe, con regocijo. Y con pesar.

Al final se dobla y cae al agua de rodillas, con las manos hechas puños y lágrimas en su faz. Natasha, después de tantos años de amistad, de tantos años conociendo a Tony, jamás le había visto llorar.

— ¿Ha merecido la pena? —Le pregunta, con suavidad.

No pierde la calma que porta, está satisfecha, orgullosa de él. Siente pesar por Morgan y por Pepper, por él sin duda. Siente, en su egoísmo, pesar por saber que ambos terminan de esta manera; ella nunca podrá ver a Bucky —no había podido ya antes; no le había recordado—, ni a los demás. Sin embargo, le comprende; su espíritu heroico, capaz de dar su vida por ellos.

—Sí —ríe, nervioso, confiado y a su vez aterrado—, por supuesto que sí.

Es entonces cuando se acerca a él, y se arrodilla a su lado. Apoya una mano en su hombro, Tony le mira y su pacífica sonrisa parece apaciguarle. No siente dolor, pero sabe que, en otro plano, lo está sintiendo. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, aferrándose a ella, que acaricia su pelo.

Natasha tenía sus teorías de por qué Tony Stark no le atraía —físicamente sí, intelectualmente también. Emocionalmente, no—. Podría haberle seducido con facilidad, lo hizo en su momento para infiltrarse y lo había conseguido. Después se habían conocido.

Ahora, muriendo entre sus brazos, sabe por qué.


End file.
